A punny pun
by sydneyhaddock22501
Summary: All puns, jokes and funny vines I can find for this fanfic. I guess the title says it all :D ideas are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone! This fanfic will be all about jokes, puns and funny vines i saw.**

**enjoy**

* * *

"Mako!" Korra called.

"Yeah?" Mako called back.

"Mako!"

"Yeah?"

"Mako?"

"YEAH, I SAID YEAH!" Mako snapped.

* * *

"Hey, Asami,"

"Yeah, Bo?"

"You know that dude that lost his arm?"

"Yeah...?"

"Yeah, well, he's all right now!"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That... Is... Whaaaa?"

"Get it? He lost his left arm? He's all RIGHT? Eh? Eh?"

"OH! Now I get it."

* * *

"Ok, you guys!" Korra called.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asami asked.

"Mako, Bolin, ya listening?"

They nodded. "Have any of you guys seen the new Disney movie Frozen?" They nodded.

"Ok, here goes: Knock, knock,"

"Who's there?" They replied simultaneously.

"Yoo."

"Yoo who?"

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!"

After that, everyone started cracking up.

* * *

"Bolin!"

"*snore*"

"Oh, he's asleep." Mako took a quick glance at the desk Bolin had that was next to his bed.

"*snore*"

"*BANGING ON THE DESK LOUDLY* WAKE UP!"

* * *

**that will be all for now!**

**puns, jokes or funny vines is welcome! I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! i'm back! anyway, hope you like!**

* * *

"I'm so glad!" Korra exclaimed.

"What? Glad you did sign language lessons just then?" Asami snorted.

"Uh, yeah! I'm so glad about doing sign language! It's really handy!"

"..."

"Asami? You look like your about to burst..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Korra, you just said a pun without even realising it," Asami laughed.

"..."

* * *

"Bolin... You CAN'T juggle. At all."

"Oh, come on, Mako! Admit that you like my skills!"

"Bolin, it's not because you can't juggle. It's just that you don't have the balls to do it."

* * *

"Mako?"

"Yes, Korra?"

"A tree was ill so I walked up to it and said, "Hey, you're looking green!""

"..."

"Oh, come on! That was funny!"

"Hehe... Yeah...?"

"Mako, you're not fun."

* * *

"Korra, give me back my scarf!"

Mako ran around the house, trying to get his scarf back from Korra.

"Bolin, catch!"

Bolin caught it and wrapped it around his neck and did a bad imitation of Mako, "Hi, I'm Mako and I'm always serious! I'm allergic to fun!"

"I don't sound like that!"

Bolin tossed the scarf to Korra and Korra imitated Bolin's actions, "Hi, I'm Mako and I'm Sirius Black!"

"I'm not Sirius! And I'm not serious all the time!"

Bolin and Korra stopped what they were doing before they cracked up.

"What's so funny?"

"You said a pun," Korra laughed.

* * *

"Ever heard of the movie Peter Pan?"

"Asami, we're swimming and you're bringing up Peter Pan?" Bolin groaned.

"Just answer my question," Asami rolled her eyes and waited patiently for their answers.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, well, whenever Peter Pan punches, they NeverLand."

After that silly joke, everyone laughed.

* * *

**ok that will be all! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone! I realised my Sirius Black pun sucked so I'm going to re-write that. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Korra! Give me back my scarf!"

"No way!"

"Korra!"

"Come on, hot stuff! Afraid?"

"Of what?!"

"Uh, chasing me?"

"Korra, I'm serious!"

Korra stopped at a halt and turned to look at Mako. "Korra? You look like you're about to-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mako! That... was hilarious!"

"... What was?"

"Hi! I'm Mako! And I'm Sirius!" Korra tried to do an imitation of Mako, which sucked.

"... Now I see what I did..."

* * *

"Do it for Amon!" Lieutenant said.

"I ain't gon' do it!" Korra replied.

"Do it for Amon!"

"I ain't gon' do it!"

"*banging rhythmically* Do it for Amon!"

"I ain't gon' do it!"

* * *

**that'll be all for now my dearies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey ya'll! enjoy**

* * *

Asami, Bolin, Mako and Korra were eating outside, enjoying the cool evening.

"Hey, guys?" Bolin asked.

"Hmm?" they mumbled since their mouths were full of food.

"Did you know that the person who invented the door knock won a No-bell prize?"

"Bo... no. Just... no." Korra sighed.

"Come on, that was funny!"

"Uh, no." Asami agreed.

"Something funny is this: Percy Jackson was trying to control the water under the Princess Andromeda but Luke got in the way so he couldn't sea." Mako laughed at his own little joke.

"That makes sense but not really funny," Asami smiled at their attempts of pouts.

* * *

"Mako?"

"Yes, Asami?"

"I saw this cripple on the street and walked up to him. He heard me coming and said, 'Enough with the cripple jokes!... I just can't stand them!'"

Mako laughed. "That's funny!"

"I know! I'm awesome at jokes!"

Mako's laugh stopped to a halt. "Sure...?"

* * *

"Jinora, what are you reading?" Korra asked.

"I'm reading this book about anti-gravity and it's impossible to put down!"

Korra laughed. "What's so funny?" Jinora snapped.

"You said a pun!"

Jinora thought about it and laughed too. "But really, I just can't stop reading!"

"Sure,"

* * *

**that'll be all! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I was bored so I decided to write this new chapter. It might be boring though, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Spider ferret, spider ferret,"

"Uh... Bolin?" Mako was sorta scared of how Bolin was acting. He dressed Pabu as a spider. Weird.

"Does whatever a spider ferret can,"

"Uh, Bo..."

"Can he swing from a web?"

"Bo..."

"No, he can't 'cause he's a spider ferret!"

"Bo!"

"Yeah?"

"You're annoying,"

* * *

"Erm, Asami? Why did you bring us to Hoover Dam?"

"'Cause I did, Mako. Deal with it."

"I'm starved!" Korra and Bolin groaned.

"Yeah, same. Let's find the dam snack bar. We should eat while we can."

Bolin cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Asami blinked. "Yeah...? What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just that I could use some dam french fries," Bolin laughed. Even Korra had to smile at that.

"And I need to use the dam restroom," Korra laughed. Even Mako laughed, and Korra and Bolin joined. Asami was just confused at all of us. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I wanna use the dam water fountain," Bolin said.

"And I wanna buy a dam t-shirt," Korra laughed.

"Guys... Guys... Let's just eat! Asami obviously doesn't get it! Let's eat at the dam snack bar!" I laughed but Korra and Bolin stopped. "Already used," they said simulataniously. I groaned and Asami rose an eyebrow questioningly.

* * *

**Ok that's a wrap. To those who don't know the dam joke, it was from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse. I found it HILARIOUS so I decided to use it.**

**Ok, my bed time is long gone so I gotta go before mum or dad finds out. Kay see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone! This chapter will not have a lot of jokes, puns or vines, probably only two so I aoplogize but please enjoy**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I hate him so much!" Asami groaned.

"Who?" Bolin asked.

"We do not speak of his name!" Korra hissed.

"Voldemort?" Bolin asked dumbly.

"No, my ex!" Asami said.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, do you remember how we used to shop?" Korra asked Asami.

"Oh, yeah!

FLASHBACK

*girl comes by* *Asami shoots her down with a gun* "Yay, we got her!" Korra cheerfully said. *both girls pick up her clothing*

* * *

**ok that'll be all! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. so today will make up for not updating so here goes!**

* * *

*MODERN DAY*

"Mako..."

"Yes, Asami?"

"We need to break up,"

"What? Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You have feelings for Korra, duh!"

"Someone say my name?" Korra comes out of nowhere and asked.

"Korra, Asami's breaking up with me!" Mako cried. Asami raised an eyebrow. Mako's acting weird. "Really?"

"Yes, Korra, keep up here!" Asami groaned.

"B****, nobody hurts my bae's feelings!" Korra warned and got out a shotgun. "You going down!" Korra threatened and raised the shotgun.

"I'M YELLING TIMBER!" Asami yelled and ran away.

* * *

*MODERN DAY*

"Bolin, what are you wearing?" Korra asked. "Korra, I'm a Tumblr boy! Don't dis my vibe!"

"Bolin, do you even know what tumblr is?"

"'Course I do!"

"What is it, then?"

"Er... Um..."

"Exactly. Now get out of my way, peasant. You don't deserve to be in the same air as me!" With that, Korra strutted away.

* * *

**alright, that'll be all! I wanted something like this so i posted it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thx for reading!**


End file.
